


The Invisible Girl

by baby_nora83



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_nora83/pseuds/baby_nora83
Summary: Hermione's twin sister or so they thought until the truth came out now she must risk her life and pretend to hate the sister she grew to love. She gains a brother in the end and two men fight for her heart.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line and the Oc that I created. Everything and the world belongs to the wonderful

They were blessed with two beautiful children but one was taken from them and she was raised to believe she was something she was not. She believed that she was the twin sister of another. She found it odd that she looked nothing her sister or others in her family. One day both her sister and herself get a letter and visit from a old woman by the name of Professor McGonagall. She informs her sister and her that they are witches and the reason that things around happen that can't be explained is because of the magic that is within them.

They go to that school and her sister becomes great friends with the other people in her house. But she ended up in Ravenclaw she got to know Cedric Diggory, Cho chang, and many others. Both her and her sister tried to spend time with each other in school and it was only during time spent in the library on the weekends to walk about on the grounds. They had the same problems about being muggleborn and she would get upset with her sister for following those boys into dangerous places. On different occasions they both punch Draco Malfoy for being a jerk to their siblings.

Each year was different for them as her sister followed those boys she stayed out of everything she and her sister were the top of their class and someday either her or her sister would end up being Head Girl. It was their fourth year where her heart was broken as I said before she got to know Cedric Diggory. They got very close that year she let him give her first kiss. They fought a lot that year because he had to enter the triwizard tournament to make his father proud. She knew about the dangers and she didn't want him to do it. So he kissed her to calm her down and from there and on when the other student weren't trying chase after him he would spend his spare time with her. So as she sat by his father side wait to see who won. Her heart broken when Harry Potter brought back his dead cold body to them. She was never the same again no matter how much her sister tried to get her to speak about him. As her sister would go to the Weasleys on during their summer break she would go to Diggory Manor and visit with Amos.

As the years continued she didn't mean to pull away from everyone. Harry tried to get her smile again but no matter what she just wasn't ready. She didn't mean to hate Cho Chang but Chang had been spreading rumors that she was the one Cedric had been dating and that Cedric was only being to Hermione's sister by taking her to Yule Ball. Harry and everyone else believed what Chang had said. She shocked her sister that year when she joined Inquisitorial Squad and stood by Draco Malfoy side.

In fact she had started becoming friends with one Slytherin's that she felt safe being around Blaise Zabini. They would meet in the Astrology Tower and talk about all kinds of thing. Every time they meet she would ask him why he didn't hate her like all other in his house. He would never tell why but she never pushed him to tell her either.

It would be their seventh year were things changed the most she fought with her sister to not do make their parents forget them. But even if Hermione was in the right it still felt wrong. It was the night before they leave to go to the Weasleys together that they found a box in the attic that they went through that had a name on it that they didn't know that made them look into it. It was that day she would die and I would be born.

"Jane, what does the letter say."

I handed the letter to Hermione for her to read.

"How can this be? Why hadn't are parents told us about this."

"I guess they didn't think they had too. Mia, we are...its all...who am I?"

Hermione grabbed my face in her hands and made me look into her eyes. "You are my sister. Do you hear me? That letter means nothing to us. They left you. They gave you to a couple that loved you as they did me."

"Mia, that letter said I was taken way from my real parents. I have a brother."

"Jane, what do you want to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you Jane Lilly Granger? Or are you Isabella Marie Zabini?"

"Mia, I don't know. Your my sister I was raised by your parents. Its just a name Mia they are both me. If I go by Zabini I lose you and I don't want that."

Hermione smiled "You will never lose me. But maybe we can use this to help us end this war."

I widen my eyes as I knew where her mind was taking her. "Mia, no you could lose me if we.. what if they make take the mark and I have to kill innocent people."

"Jane, you trust me right?" she asked and I nodded. "Okay I need you use that gift of yours and see if there will be a time that we could be caught?"

My eyes widen again."Mia! You don't even believe in that stuff."

"But everything that you have seen has come true."

"Yeah well it wasn't there to help when I needed it most."

"Jane, he would want you to move on and be happy." her sad tone made me look up at her and nod. I closed me eyes and saw the perfect time for me to be taken to my real family.

"Okay, I could tell what shop it was in London but we will escape with Harry and Ron from the wedding and end up in a Parlor with it was sandwiches or ice cream I'm not sure. Anyways, you will not tell the boys anything about this until you guys are gone. You will hit me with a spell to put me asleep. You will need to alter some of my memory for just in case you know who looks into my mind."

"Jane, are you sure about this I could miss up and erase real ones."

"I trust you Mia. You need to make it look like I hate you that I never felt like I was in the right place. I need you to replace the ones of Cedric with someone else. Anyone else so long as they don't know I'm doing this for us and to avenge Cedric." I said looking at her with tears in my eyes. "Mia, please help me keep him hidden within me...(sighing)He wanted a big family you know. He had names picked out for our kids. All we ever did was kiss, he was the perfect gentlemen he was willing to wait for me. He asked his father for permission to marry me." I took the chain around my neck out of my shirt and showed Harmione what was one it. "Amos, said that Cedric had plan to ask me that night for my hand in marriage. Its their family ring. It use to belong to his mother. Amos thought that I should still have it."

"Its beautiful. What are you doing? No don't hand me that."

"Mia, I can't have this on me when they take me. So I want you to put every memory of Cedric and place in this ring. When the time is right give it back to me and the memory within it should return to me as well."

Hermione nodded and took the ring and started taking the memories of only Cedric. When they were at that shop she would follow that plan that they worked out.

"Mia, can you tell Harry that I forgive him. I never meant to push him away or to stop writing to him. I miss his letter they always made me smile. You tell him all this after you get away okay."

"Jane, why does Ginny think that she and Harry will be together?"

"I may have lied to her about my feeling for Harry. I mean its so easy with me being in a different house then you guys. I haven't been the same with him because of Cedric and Cho. He believed every word that came out of her mouth and I told him that I need time away from him. During that summer he wrote to me and I just never replied to him then Ginny wrote to me asking about my feelings for Harry and if it was okay for to date Harry. I told I was okay with it if Harry was okay with it."

"Harry doesn't see her like that." silence "Oh Jane, Cedric would want to be happy and you know Harry can do that."

"Yeah and what will he say when you tell him that I'm a Zabini. He'll hate me. God even Ron will. Knowing Ronald temper will get the best of him and he'll tell lies about me to Harry. Just like with Cho, Harry will believe everything he says about me."

"Jane, do you truly believe that I would let Ron get away with that."

I hugged her and we went to get our thing ready to leave in the morning.


	2. Harry arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line and the Oc that I created. Everything and the world belongs to the wonderful.
> 
> No I don't hate Ginny or Ron if there ends up being some bashing sorry I really don't mean to I just thinking as I write. :) :) :)
> 
> Not sure if I want my Oc to be with Harry or Draco but I thought this was a start. Okay I need help leave reviews telling wither she should be with Draco or Harry the Poll with last for a few Chapter until I have Draco make an appearance.

They arrived at the Weaslys as planed and Hermione convinced me that we should also let Molly know what was going on for just in case something happened to Hermone. So we sat with Molly in her kitchen telling her the plan and she told her us what we were doing was very dangerous and was shocked to hear that I was willing to do something like this.

"I know that I would get upset with them for doing it themselves but I'm doing this because Harry has been trying to get me to move on in life after what happened to poor Cedric. So I'm doing this so that Harry and everyone one can have a happy life. Molly I need you to know that if anything happens to me can you make Harry know that its okay to let Ginny into his heart."

Molly's eyes had widen before she spoke again, "Jane, dear don't talk that way. We will all protect you."

I hugged not wanting to get to much hope and not really wanting to talk about it. She was rubbing my back when she said, "I will only allow my daughter to follow her heart if, and only if we know that we lost you." pulling away from and grabbing my face in her hand "You need to be happy as well child now if this is your last few days with Harry let them be happy ones." She stood up brushed down her dress for something that wasn't there. "Hermione dear, why don't you go with the boys and get ready to bring Harry here. Jane lets go food ready for the boys before they all get home starving."

I smiled at how she knew how when I was busy cooking I could find my peace. We had lunch ready for every one that had showed up and they love eating the tarts that I made for them. Everyone left while Ginny, Molly, and I stayed behind once again I was cooking and trying not to look into what could happen to them. I closed my eyes to only relax myself and found myself seeing Harry and the other being attack by death eater and Hedwig saving Harry life.

"NO!"I yelled and cried while trying to catch my breath.

Both Ginny and Molly asked me what I saw. I shock my head letting them know that it was nothing to worry about. They all started to arrive and we did what we were taught to do raise our wand and ask a question that only they would know I stood by the door waiting for Harry. When Remus was able to admit that it was Harry I ran to him as fast as my legs could take me and I hugged him. I whispered to him that I was sorry about Hedwig and in return he pulled me closer to him and mumbled back about how he will never get to see Hedwig again.

During all this is when I failed to see Ginny glaring at me and Harry but Hermione saw and would later tell me all about it. Harry and I walked into the house and I sat him down and filled his plate with food. I was about to walk away from him and grab my own plate when Harry grabbed my arm and pulled me down to sit. He turned to Charlie and asked him to make a plate me. I was surprised that he did it and shock my head when I noticed Hermione's smile. She was siting with Ron and I could tell that they were holding hands under the table.

"Harry?"

"Hmm." He said as was chewing his food.

I giggled and said "Can we talk later?"

Harry whipped his mouth and said "Sure we could go for a little walk outside when we finish eating. We could have gone now but someone piled so much food on my plate."

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me. Oh that's right I saw something and realized that maybe I should make you eat as much as he could so that you won't lose to much weight."I whispered to him.

"What aren't you telling me Jane?"

I smile and point to the door and he nodded and quickly finished his food so that we could talk outside. As we both walked outside once again I didn't notice Ginny looking at us or even Hermione getting up to follow us out but keeping her distance from us and allowing us are privacy. I was looking up at the night sky admiring all the stars loving how they looked here rather then how they looked in the city. I was enjoying the peaceful quiet before the storm trying to tell Harry how I felt for him.

"So? Jane, what did you want to talk about." Harry asked.

I smiled at how he was never good at waiting. "Oh Harry,..."I said just before everything went dark.

"Hermione!" Harry called out as he caught me before I could hit the ground, "Why did you do that?"

She sighed walked over to them putting her wand way. "We need to talk before you have a talk with my sister."

She helped Harry carry my to bench by the garden. "What going on, Hermione?"

"Okay I need you to stay quiet until I'm done and you can't yell at her when she wakes." she wait for Harry to give her some sign that he understood and when he nodded she continued. "So there only one thing that I will tell you now. That is... that I asked her to look into our future. We made a plan and to make things work she asked me to remove some memories and place them in this ring." She pulled out the chain from her pocket to show Harry. "I know you can tell what kind of ring this is and to what family it belongs too." She placed it his hand so that he could get a better look.

When his eyes widen she knew what he was about so say, "Cho lied to everyone, Harry. Amos gave Jane that ring too her that night, telling her that it belongs to her and even without truly being family he will love her as a daughter. When she wasn't here with us she was watching over Amos."

Harry nodded in understanding then asked, "Why are you showing me this?"

"She asked me to replace those memories with anything else anyone else. I didn't know how to do that so I looked into her mind and saw that there was door locked with your name on it. I unlocked and the way she has been tonight with you is the result of that. She locked those feelings away when Cedric asked her to be his girlfriend. Harry, I want you to hold on to that ring. Nobody can know about it not even Jane. I know how she likes to go through my things so it needs to be with you. Harry, she's my sister so please don't hurt her by leading her on. If you feel nothing for her tell her don't let her fall more in love with then she already is."

"Wait! Did you just say she loves me? What did you find in that locked door Hermione?" said Harry as put the necklace on him.

She smiled "It was a future that has not yet to pass and could change." she sighed and looked down at Jane. "She has a path that I can not help her with or even join her. Harry promise me that when the day comes for you to make a choice about her that you will truly listen to her and not rumors or lies told by others."

"What aren't you telling me Hermione?"

"I'll tell you but just not today as I said earlier we made a plan when I asked her to look into the future. When we past that time I will tell you everything else. But not before we can not make to much change in the future. Besides, I can't break my promise to her to tell you. What she said will make you happy. Granted she won't remember what she said because its those memories that you now carry around your neck." She turned back to Harry and smile "I'll leave you two to talk. When she wakes be concerned for her and ask if she has missed any meals. Just so you know she still a little upset about something she and I found so she has skipped a few meals. Good luck Harry I'll hurt you if you hurt her." and Hermione left both Harry and Jane alone.

I felt someones finger on my face moving hair out of my face. I moved a bit only to hear Harry "Oi, take it slowly. Jane have you been skipping meals?"

The way he was looking at me made me blush and look away from him, "I might have."

"Jane, what would have happened if I wasn't here to catch you? I should take you inside and force some food into you."said Harry as he was trying to help me to stand.

"No. I wanted us to talk." I said as I pulled him to sit beside me.

Harry looked at me and I could tell that he was very concerned about my health. "Lets talk and I promise when we are done we can go back inside and eat the tarts I made today. Please."

Harry sighed knowing that he wasn't going to win this battle. "Okay but you will eat as many as I do."

"Harry! That is not fair you can eat as many as you like and not gain any weight I will and it goes in places...well...yeah I'm going to stop talking now."

Harry smiled at seeing me turning red in the face. So I just punched him in his arm.

"Oi, woman! What did I do?"

I stood up and tied to walk away not really liking his tone. But Harry grabbed my arm and pulled me back a little to hard and it caused me to fall onto his lap and our lips almost touched. I was frozen to my spot and not sure if I should lean more and close the distance between us. He must have read my mind because the next thing I knew his lips were on mine in a slow and gentle kiss. He had on hand in my hair and the other on my lower back to hold close to him. The kiss was about to become more passionate when we are interrupted by someones gasp. Causing both Harry and I to pull away and for me to stand.

"How could you Jane?" asked Ginny with her wand raised at me.

Harry move quickly and stood between us and said, "Ginny you need to put your wand away."

"Why her Harry? She not even in our house." Ginny yelled still not putting her wand down and raise it higher and aiming for my head. My eyes widen when I saw her wand fly out of her hand into my sisters. Everyone else had come out to see why Ginny was yelling about. Ginny turned around to see what I saw then turned back to face me. "You lied to me. How could you, Jane?"

I walked around Harry and stood face to face with Ginny "First of all I don't know what you are talking about, when it comes to me lying to you. Second, what Harry and I do alone is our business alone. Thirdly, I have done nothing to you for you to be pointing your wand at me."

Both mine and Ginny's magic was sparking around us. I was about to reach for my wand when flew out of my back pocket into Hermione's hand. "Oi' Mia!"

"Sorry, but I want this house to be standing."said Hermione.

I raised an eyebrow at her (as if I was strong enough to do it.) "Whatever.(turning to Ginny) Are we done here, Ginny? Because I would like to finish talking with Harry privately." Since she didn't say anything I took it as that I could go somewhere else with Harry. So I turned away from her and was about to grab Harry's hand when I felt her grab a hand full of hair.

"Oh no you don't. Harry is mine." she said pulling my hair back so that I was eye level with her. I was going with her hold on me so that it wouldn't hurt. But hearing her talk about Harry like he was some piece of meat to be claimed was to much to stay calm anymore. So I slide my leg fast enough to knock us both down since she wouldn't let go of my hair. I dung my nails into her wrist for her to let go of my hair. I sat on her waist and pinned her hands to the side by her head.

"No, Ron. Trust me. my sister won't hurt her." said Hermione as she tried to hold Ron back.

"What is wrong with you? Harry is some piece meat for you to claim. He is a human being and has a right to choose for himself." I looked up at everyone and saw Hermione holding Ron, Fred and George smirking, Charlie with his arms crossed over his chest, Author holding Molly, Bill and Fleur looking at me. Looking back at Ginny again,"I am not going to fight you for him. So if you want to take me leaving you on the floor alone as win. So be it, but remember I said that I would leave you here alone."

Everyone walked back inside leaving me, Harry and Ginny. I let go of her hands and got up to leave. I didn't care if Harry followed me or stayed behind with Ginny All I wanted to do was tell him how I felt about him. The kiss was a great surprised and all but that it was just a kiss that meant more question to be answered.


End file.
